Fighting only causes pain, but also shows love
by fullmetaltiger57
Summary: ed and winry are a couple for a year, but then they have a aggrument that causes them to spilt up. when they both have a new boyfriend and girlfriend. their feeling for one another start to show up again. chapt 3 up! rated m 4 lat8r lemons.
1. The kiss that bought us together

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA, besides Janine._

"Dammit Ed! Why do you keep on breaking my automail. That was a masterpiece. One of a kind." "It's not like I do it on purpose. That bastard colonel keeps sending me on hard ass missions just because his lazy ass doesn't want to get up and do it himself."

"Whatever, Ed." She says as she rolls her eyes and turns her back to him and goes into her workshop. Ed follows her in and closes the door behind him."Listen Winry, I'm sorry." "I hate this. Everytime when you come back, your automail is always broken." "No It's not."

"Yes it is, Ed. It scares me because I think that the next time when I see you, your'll be in the hospital, seriously injured or perhaps ... dead." She says as she turns her head away from facing him."Winry, I'm..."

"Stop saying sorry. Sorry is not enough to get rid of all the times that I spent outside, waiting for you and Al. I hate waiting. It sucks. I want the old days back, when all three of us, used to play outside until it was bedtime. I hate these days so much." She says as she falls to the ground and begins to cry.

He bends down and puts a hand on her shoulder."Winry, I know I'm not the perfect friend that you want, but at least give me some credit. I hate leaving you and then coming back and seeing you crying and waiting. It breaks my heart that not only am I hurting my brother, but also my best friend and mechanic. Please forgive me, I'm sorry." He says as he pulls her into a hug as he begins to get teary."

Then Winry stops crying and says."Ed I ... forgive you. Can we just move on and help me up please." He lets go of her, stands back up and wipes he eyes and then he extends a hand and she grabs it. Then as he turns and begins to leave, she grabs his hand.

"Ed." "Yeah." He says as faces her. She pulls him toward her as she kisses him full on the lips. As to Ed surprisement, he wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss. Winry wraps her arms around his neck and begins toguing his lips, asking for enterance.

Ed grants her wish opening his mouth. They explore each others mouth for five whole minutes. Then they both stop to breathe."Wow." "I know." They both give each other a hug."Thank you Ed, that was amazing." "No thank you Winry, your the best." "I know."

_This is not a oneshot. next chapter is a lemon. review if u like it or love it._


	2. Touched by love

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA_

_Lemon Chapter!_

_This is my first lemon i've ever made so if it sucks, i'm sorry but try to deal with it. _

_Later that day, after dinner:_

Ed says goodnight and walks upstairs to his room. A few minutes later Winry goes up to. She quietly knocks on Ed's door. Ed on the other hand, opens the door.

"Winry is that you? What are you doing here?" "I...Uh...I mean I need to talk with you about what happen earlier." "Alright, well what is it?"

"...Can we talk somewhere else?" "Uh...Yeah...sure come on in." Winry walks in and sits on the end of Ed's bed. Ed closes the door and turns around to face her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier." "It's okay." Then they sit there quietly for a few minutes.

"Hey Win." "Yeah Ed." "About that kiss earlier, ...I really enjoyed it." He says while blush spots appear on his cheeks. "Yeah...I enjoyed it too." Then a few seconds later Ed askes.

"Am I a good kisser Win? ...Cause you sure are." Winry face lights up just like the fireworks on the forth of July. He blushes a little, as she clears her throat. "Well if you must know, your a good kisser too Ed."

"I am?" "Yeah." Was all Winry could say as Ed began to move closer to her. Then he grabs her left hand and pulls her up with his automail hand, so that way they lock eyes.

"Ed, I..." "Shh." He said as he pulled her into a kiss. They kissed, exploring each other mouths for what seemed like hours until they had to stop to breathe.

"I love you." Was all Winry could say as they parted. "Wow, I really am that good, aren't I. I love you too Winry. I've always have." She smiles as he pulls them back into another addicting kiss.

Ed gently places Winry back on the his bed. They continue to kiss each other until they parted to breathe. Ed takes of his shirt and pants as Winry takes off hers.

Ed begans slowly kissing her neck then kisses downward until he reaches her stomach. As he continues this, Winry takes off her bra and tosses it with the rest of the their clothes pile.

Then Ed begans massaging her right breast as he puts his mouth on the other. She moans as she feels his hot breath on her breast.

This continues for a few more minutes until he switches sides. Then Winry pulls down his boxers as he pulls off her panties. Then he places himself ontop of her.

"Are you ready for this Winry, cause I don't want to hurt you." "Your not gonna hurt me Ed, you care too much. This is both of our first times, so it's gonna hurt anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." "I know...I always am." They both laugh before she leans up and kisses him on the lips. She closes her eyes as he gently pushes into her.

Tears begin to freefall from her eyes as she feels the pain that is now rising in her womanhood. Ed stops thinking that he'd caused her pain. She opens her eyes and kisses him on the cheek.

"It's okay Ed. I told that it was going to hurt, but I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore." He nodds his head as he begins moving in and out of her. The pain never really went away, only to just became a small pain.

Her moans grow louder as he strokes become faster and he goes more deeper within her. "Oh...ED! FASTER! GO FASTER!' "Oh...Winry."

Ed begin to pick up speed as he about to release. Winry does the same. With one last stroke, Ed collasped onto Winry, with his member still rested in her womanhood.

Winry was surprised as much as Ed that the both of them lasted the whole 30 minutes for their first time.

"Oh...Ed. That was incredible and amazing. I love you." "I love you too. Always and forever." Ed removes his member from Winry and turns them to their sides while pulling up the blanket to cover the both of them.

Winry wraps her arms around his waist as Ed wraps his ams around her waist. They whisper 'goodnight' to each other and fall asleep basking in each other's heat.

_well i hoped u liked it. this is the first lemon that i've ever written. sorry if it sucked. reviews are always welcome._


	3. author notes

_i'm sorry but i won't be putting up any chapters anytime soon of my 2 current stories until christmas break._

_i am now going to 4 different programs that i attend every weekday __from 2:44 to 7:30 or 8:30 nighttime. (depending on the weekday of the week)_

_i'm just broken up with my first boyfriend causing me to through stress and depression and so that's another reason why i've have not written any new chapters of my stories._

_lucky for me after that resent event my best friend and both of our older brothers had taken me to a concert in philly to see the band "Paramore" perform. i love that band and their music!!_

_and they had taken me to an anime festival where i seen "FullMetal Fanasty." a live-action movie based off the hit anime series "FullMetal Alchemist." I hate to say it, but this movie is better than the FMA movie itself._

_well i hope to have a new chapters of "Fighting causes pain, but also shows love." and "Journey of reunion and love." some time soon. thanks for reading._


	4. Loving him but worried

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA._

Winry is the first to wake up and says. "Ow, why does my body hurt so much?"

Then she looks over to her left and sees ed is completely naked and half covered with the bed sheets.

"Oh god, did we?"

Then she looks down at herself and notices that she's completely naked as well.

"Oh dear, Oh dear!"

As she begins to panic and starts gathering up her clothes and also begins to put them back on, Pinako calls her.

"Winry are you up girl, breakfast is done."

Once Winry gets her final piece of clothing on, she leaves the room and says to her grandma.

"Ok granny but let me take a quick shower first."

Then Winry walks into the bathroom and starts her shower.

Meanwhile downstairs, Al says. "I'm gonna go wake up brother and bring him down for breakfast, ok granny."

"Sure Al."

Then Alphonse heads upstairs and goes into Ed's room.

Edward by then is already awake and has a tank top and his boxers on.

"Oh brother, your already awake?"

"Um yea I am."

"Oh well I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is done, so you can.."

"Sure Al, let me just take a quick shower and I'll be down there in a little."

"Alright, I'll meet you do there then."

With enough said, Alphonse leaves and goes back downstairs.

Ed on the other hand decides to open the bathroom door and go in it just as Winry is finishing with her shower.

He closes the door and then he quietly wraps his arms around Winry's waist and whispers into her ear.

"Hello gorgeous, good morning."

"Good morning to you to Ed."

Then Winry turns around and gives Ed a quick kiss on the lips, then she turns back around to leave the bathroom but before she leaves, she says.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up and I'll meet up downstairs when your done."

"Ok, sounds fair." Ed says.

With enough said, Winry leaves the bathroom and goes to her room to get dressed then goes downstairs, while Ed jumps into the shower.

_Sorry ya'll i know its been a while but hey at least heres a new chapter for ya'll to enjoy!_


End file.
